A story for all time
by Rainbow Ninja Mizuki
Summary: For now, this is a oneshot inspired by Metropolise Kid's story, "A Bed Time Story." Seras tells a story to Integra's daughter, and a few thigs about her past are learned.


**Mizuki: OK. I got this Idea from ****A Bedtime Story**** by Metropolis Kid. I don't own Hellsing and I don't own the Idea.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Some random person who has way too much time on their hands' POV**

"All right," Seras said as a pair of pale white hands pulled her over to a tiny bed made for a child, "I tell you one story. One. That's all you're getting. Your mother would shoot me if she found out that I kept you up with any more than that!"

"But wouldn't you still live through it?" the little platinum blonde child asked as she slithered underneath her covers so that her Godmother could tuck her in. "I mean, it's not like a simple bullet can kill 'ya."

"I have three things to say to that," Seras said, "I actually have more, but your mother would kill me if I used that type of language in front of you. One: just because it wouldn't kill me wouldn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Two: Since when has your mother carried any normal bullets? And three: If you talk like Pip in front of your mother, it might cost him his life. Now, what story do you want to hear? How about King Arthur?"

"No," said the small child as she looked up to her favorite vampire (She doesn't like Alucard as much because of the time he cussed out the Van Hellsing movie she was watching at the time) and decided, "I want to hear one a bout modern times and the FREAKS!"

"No can do sweetie," Seras said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Your mom's orders. I'm not allowed to tell you any vampire stories. FREAKS included." She looked into the almost crying face of the child in front of her, and had an idea, "Okay," She said, "I'll tell you the true story of a child who grew up to live in this very house. It's not modern though."

"That's OK!" The child nearly screamed from excitement, "Just tell it!"  
"OK, OK," Seras said as she tried to calm down the child so she didn't upset Master, "I'll tell it, but you can't interrupt. Master just got back from a solo mission in America and he's mad over the fact that he didn't have time to kill the writers of Twilight and Blue Bloods. If we make him mad, you he can't kill. Me, I don't have that luxury." The child nodded her head with so much enthusiasm that her hair flew all over the place.

Long ago, before you were born, a single child was born in a small village near Camelot. That child had strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was the only daughter of the sheriff, and was the pride and joy of her whole family. She grew up loved and happy, until, after her eighth birthday, one of the men that her father had arrested came to the house.

The girl found safety in a small cupboard that many would think she would not be able to fit in. She watched through a small crack in the wood as the man yelled at her father. She prayed that the scary man would leave. She sensed an evil from him that rivaled anything she'd ever encountered. She was right to hide from him, for he began to foam at the mouth and attacked her family with the intent and ability of an animal.

She watched in horror as he attempted to devour her father's mangled body. However, other sheriffs came in at the last moment and pulled him off of the body. She watched as they killed the beast with special swords. She sensed a power from them that simply glowed of righteousness. She did not recognize these sheriffs, for they were truly knights from Camelot. They searched the house for any signs of life, and found her. They did not know that she had seen it all, and had thought she was young enough that she would buy anything they said, so they told her that a bad man who had gone insane had killed her father and that there was little she could do about it.

She felt no need to tell them that she knew good and well that it was no insane man who had killed her father. They had withheld information from her and lied to her, so she decided to return the favor. She acted innocent and perfect in front of them, while trying to listen to what they said. Sadly, they were not a stupid as she had hopped and were careful about what they said near her.

After that, she was sent to tiny orphanage. All the villagers pretended to pity her, while, in truth, they were truly in it just to get the treasure that her father had left her. There were many people who tried to adopt her, but none of them were suited to care for her, so she remained an orphan forever. As she grew, she became very beautiful and caught the eye of many men, but she did not wish to be married to anyone. The men who had lied to her knew something about the man who had killed her father, and most of the men she met afterwards were the same: the told her only what they thought she wanted to know.

It made her sick to have them look down on her like that. She could fight just as well as any of them! What right did they have to lie to her in such a way? How dare they? As a result, many of the men who tried to court her ended up with broken bones and were emotionally scared for the rest of their lives.

Soon after she left the orphanage, she went on to become a sheriff like her father. She decided to work her way up the ranks to find out what had really happened that cold December night. As she worked, forces of evil were also hard at work. They would kill her. They would wipe out her family line with one final attack.

You see, the maiden had a special ability, she could see people's auras. She wished she could escape the sights of blues and blacks and reds and all the other colors that surrounded the people around her, but she could not. It was a special gift given to her family and her family alone. She had only seen a deep, dark, tainted, black aura once in her life, and it belonged to the man who had killed her family.

She passed her sheriff test with flying colors, proving that she could take care of herself. She worked for several years, until her village was attacked. She fought alongside her fellow knights-in-training, wielding her sword well. She'd been smart and blessed it, in the unfortunate case that she ever ran into another man like the one that had killed her family.

Her comrades fell to the over powering monsters. She watched in horror as they each turned against her. She then did the only thing she could do at the time. She ran. She ran so fast that the bats and birds in the sky, who were not hindered by the twigs and rocks that could easily trip her, fell behind.

She finally reached a small clearing and caught her breath. _This isn't real. _She thought as she leaned over and panted like a tiered dog. _This has GOT to be some freak dream. Things like this don't happen to small towns like mine! _She was knocked out of her trance as she heard another one. This one looked like the woman who ran the orphanage. The maiden would feel guilty about killing her, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and she was not about to die by the hand of the same type of vile thing that killed her father!

She raised her sword for, she hoped, the last time that night, and prepared to charge at the monster with everything she had. Before she could even take a step, however, the monster's head was severed by another sword. The maiden watched in horror as the one person who had ever taken care of her because they wanted to and not because she was rich became ashes which flew away in the wind.

She then set her eyes on the knight in front of her. He was incredibly tall, and wore a red cloak. His hat was larger than his head, and the maiden would have had a hard time not laughing at it if it weren't for the circumstances. She watched as he smirked at her, as if he were laughing at her pose. "A beautiful night, isn't it little knight," He said as he came closer to him. "Especially if you're an _undead knight!"_

Unable to take anymore, she lunged at him with hard determination. She sliced his arm off and looked at him in satisfaction. Ha, he wasn't as tough as he thought he was. _Well, _she thought as he arm regenerated, _maybe he is. _And, with a frightened murmur of, "You're not human," she ran towards the only safe haven she could think of: the nearby church.

"Well," the undead knight said as she ran away, "would you have bothered attacking me if I had been?"

She entered the church to find the new priest inside. "Father," She yelled as she ran to him, "The villagers, they've become monsters!" She stopped short of him. "Wait," she said, "Your eyes . . . you're eyes are . . ."

"Yes," said the man. His eyes a dark red just like the monsters outside, "I am one of them. No. I am their leader! And soon," he said as she became very dizzy, "I shall become your master." He took steps toward her and grabbed her from behind.

The maiden tried to fight back, but his magic had made her weak. "Why?" she asked as he readied to turn her, "Why do so much evil in this town? Why not in a larger one, like Camelot?" She did not understand his logic, if he wanted to rule over something, why not a larger town?

"Because," he answered, "The few forces that are stronger than I told me to. They told me to find you and to kill you, Seras Victoria. I was told specifically to kill you. I'm sure you know why."

Seras mentally cursed herself. How could she not have seen it? She was the only one the monsters hadn't gone after! And how was it that she hadn't thought to look at this man's aura? For God's sake, it was BLACK! THE SAME BLACK AS THE OTHER MAN"S! "I'm . . . such a fool." She said as the man lowered his poisoned fangs to bite down onto her neck.

"If you are a fool," They heard from the opening in the door, "What does that make _him?" _They looked to the door to find the man who had killed the monster earlier. "Surely there is something better that you can think of!"

"Who are you?" the man asked as he looked at the intruder, "You are not part of the village. I have no need of you. Now leave."

The man, weather foolish or brave, instead stepped into the church. "You think you can make me leave. You, who is simply cocky over the fact that you changed a village as small as this and caught a frightened girl while dressed as a priest? How dare you even think that you can command me, you measly maggot?" He took more steps near them, and the villagers who had not been outside but had still been turned into monsters stood up.

Fearing for the man, Seras yelled at him, "RUN! Get out of here! He doesn't need you, and you don't need to die!" She did not want anything to happen to him because she was different.

He ignored her protests, however, and continued his advance. She watched in horror as the monsters blasted the poor man into smithereens. She fought back tears as the man laughed, "Not as tough as he looked, huh?"

His laughter drowned out as the body began to move. "What the . . ." He trailed off as the pieces of the once great knight began to reassemble themselves. "That's . . . impossibal."

"Really," the knight said, "I am disappointed, I thought you were, at least, a cockroach who could cause me a tickle, but, instead, you really are a maggot." Both Seras and The priest watched as he shot energy beams from his sword. "Now," he said as he finished off the last bit of monster trash, "You next."

Panicking, the man held Seras up in front of him. "You can't," he said, "You'd have to kill the girl too, and, if you do, I will have accomplished what I wanted in the first place! Either way, I win!

He went on and on about how he would win, while Seras and the man had a conversation inside her head, "Little Knight" he said/thought.

"Yes," she thought. She was in pain. As the main monster held her in front of him by the neck, she inched off the ground and if was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Are you Listening?!" The monster screamed at the knight.

He didn't pay attention, but merely said, "I'm going to fire at the monster." They both looked shocked as he continued, "The blast will cut through your lungs. I know you do not wish to die tonight. Why not come with me." Now the two beings in front of him were seconds away from fainting. "I am not allowed to force you into this," he continued, "The choice has to be made of your own free will. So," he looked her right in the eye, "What do you chose?"

She murmured one soul word as her answer, "Yes." With that, she shut her eyes and allowed him to blast her. She grunted as she fell to the ground and the demon was blasted into the wall in a flurry of blood and sand.

Then, the man stood in front of her blood ridden body. He then leaned down to her and picked up her head as she murmured, "I'm . . . cold." It was true. She was freezing, and her hands were as cold as her father's had been on that day.

"Remember," he said as he looked at her, "The choice was always yours." He then licked some blood from a spot near her lip. She looked at him in reverence. He was different than the men she'd met since she was eight. He believed that she could take care of herself; he didn't think that she was weak. "I'm pretty sure this is where you close your eyes." He said, only half kidding. As she complied, she felt life flow into her, and she knew she'd be safe.

Hours later, men were crawling all over the place. She remembered one of them as the man who had lied to her back then. In the middle of it all, there was one woman. A knight on a pure white horse. She watched as her servant walked up to her. "Mission complete," he said, with Seras in his arms. She was wrapped in a plain brown blanket, "The monster is silenced."

"That took a bit too long for one single target," the other knight said. Looking at Seras, she continued, "I'll have someone take care of her." Pity tinted her voice.

"No," he said, "I want her to come with us." The sound of steel in his voice told his master that he was not about to move on this one. She was his, and he didn't save her only to have her sent away before she had a chance to learn all he could teach her.

The knight looked at her servant and saw his new comrade nod her head as if she had any say in the matter. "You don't make decisions." She said, as if that would stop him from taking her with them.

"The little knight made the decision herself." He answered. His rebuttal only managed to irk his master. However, he knew that she would allow his fledgling to stay.

"It's time for us to leave," she said as she rode away. She had lost a fight once again, and now she had another undead knight on her hands, and she had a feeling that this one was hiding something from her.

"And that's all you're getting tonight." Seras said as she stood up to leave. Her wrist band (given to her by Sir Intgera so it was the equivalent to Alucard's gloves) had begun to glow so she had a mission she needed to go on. "Your mom is calling me, so I've got to go," she kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "Now, go to sleep." And she walked away

When she reached the office, she was greeted by her master, Sir Integera, and Walter. "Seras," Sir Integera said, "That story of yours had better be extremely adapted, or I might have to shoot you. How did your parents really die?" The seriousness of her statement told Seras that she would die if she lied.

"It was exactly as I said it was. A man who my father had arrested for rape years ago came to my house, my mother stuffed me into a cupboard so that I wouldn't have to see any violence. I watched through a small crack as he ruthlessly killed them both. I'm pretty sure he was a rouge vampire and not a FREAK. After that, hellsing members came to the house and told me that the man had merely gone insane. I didn't bother to tell them that I knew they were lying. I was small and angry. After that I was, in fact, sent to an orphanage where many people attempted to adopt me so they could access my money. The rest of the truth you and master where there for."

"So," Walter said, "You cannot see the aura of people and tell weather they a righteous or not?" The others looked to him as if he were insane. How could such a thing be possible? Sure, they worked with vampires, but there were limits.

They were about to point this out when they noticed how guilty she looked. "Police Girl," Alucard started, "You can, can't you." She looked down after nodding her head. She had not wanted her new life to be corrupted by her old one. She looked up to see her Master . . . smiling at her. "Well," he said, "Looks like I made the right choice by offering to take you with me."

"This is true," said Walter, "that would explain why she had no problem accepting the existence of vampires. It would make more sense to her than a mere insane man."

"You all," Seras said, "You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" She had expected them to be angry with her for hiding it from them.

"Well," Sir Integera said, "I am disappointed in you for not telling me about, but I can understand why you hid it. You didn't trust anyone but Alucard when you first came here, and there never was a right time to tell us after you began to feel comfortable. It's okay."

Seras breathed a sigh of relief. After that, she and her master went out on a mission after that. As they flew home, Alucard thought of something, "Did you really think my hat was funny?" He asked her as they landed on the roof.

Seras looked at him, "Well," she said, "It is bigger than your head, and, on most people, it would be weird seeing them in it. You, however, pull it off. Barely." She found it funny how he blushed as she complemented him, "Well," she said as she took a picture of his blushing figure, "Won't this be good black-mail? A blushing master!"

For the rest of the night, she hid from her master with the camera in hand while think of what her next bedtime story would be.


End file.
